shsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kevin Delucca
Kevin Delucca is a current student at Twin Branches that was introduced in the A New Start reboot as a part of the nerd clique. He made his first appearance in Surviving High School: The Novel inviting Emily Kessler and Kimi Chen to eat lunch with him and the other nerds. Kevin has been shown to be extremely supportive of his friends and is confident in who he is despite others looking down on his clique. His most notable storyline to date has been his romance with Kimi Chen and his assistance with making a viral video in How To Be A Star. Storylines ''Surviving High School: The Novel'' His first appearance was in Surviving High School: The Novel on the first day of school. Emily Kessler, the main protagonist of the novel, is deciding where to sit with her best friend, Kimi Chen when they are approached by him. Kevin is sitting with the rest of the nerds when he notices them standing nearby and, taking them as outcasts as well, invites them to sit with him. Emily is shown about to accept this offer when she is pulled away by Kimi at the last second and is told that who they sit with determines their social ranking for the rest of the year. Kevin is shown to be unbothered by this and going back to hang out with his friends. Ironically, it is Kevin who Kimi takes to Homecoming at the end of the novel after Kimi realizes firsthand his kindness: after his friend, Amir, had mass emailed everyone in school her 'pro/con' sheet of all the guys, Kevin had made him apologize and hacked into the accounts of all the hate groups for her online and changed the titles to something nicer. It is also mentioned by Kimi that she had written that he was cute in his own column on the sheet, a fact that made him happy. Kevin is seen dancing with Kimi at Homecoming at the end of the novel and cheering on Emily at Junior Nationals with Ben. A New Start Kevin serves as a background character, seen mostly in passing by other characters playing Ogres N Elves in the cafeteria or in the library studying, until seasons 5 and 6. Becoming the producer and stagehand for Sam's Romeo and Juliet play, Kevin helps promote the auditions by handing out flyers to students during lunch. Seeing Sam and Zoe approach the Center table in order to talk to their friends, Kevin is at first uncomfortable around them since he is apart of a different clique. Approaching the table, he is immediately met warmly by the others and Ben. In the bonus scene of Casting Call, it is hinted that there are growing feelings between Kevin and Kimi. In How To Date A Nerd, Kevin is asked out on a date by Kimi. Due to lack of experience with girls, Kevin is unsure of how to act on the date, treating her more like a friend than a potential girlfriend. Inviting her over to play video games, he dresses very casually as opposed to Kimi who shows up in a fancy dress. The two end up having lots of fun playing video games. Pausing after playing video games, Kevin grows uncomfortable as he tries to confess something heartfelt to Kimi but the moment is disrupted when the pizza arrives and his friends come online. Kevin is oblivious to Kimi's annoyance. Overhearing that Kimi will be going on a date with Cameron Clark, an attractive swimmer on the school team, Kevin devises a plan in order to get Kimi interested in him. Receiving tips from Dex that he should create a new persona and personality to attract her, it backfires when he ends up catching the attention of Nicole Blackwell. Troublemakers With the upcoming Homecoming dance coming up, Kimi (now Kevin's girlfriend) gets excited dreaming up different extravagant ways Kevin is going to ask her. Kevin, however, is far more focused on his video games and forgets about the proposal. Hearing about the dance from the nerds, Kevin asks Kimi very casually if they're going together and mentions that he forgot until his friends reminded him about it. Kimi, who had mistaken his distance as his clever way of planning a spectacular proposal, becomes heartbroken over this and breaks up with him, running off. Bitter from the end of their relationship, Kevin remains angry towards Kimi when she asks him to skip over Allison's private file when it is leaked onto the school website. Eventually agreeing, Kevin reminds Kimi that he will only do it out of respect for Allison, not because Kimi was the one to ask. Despite his previous cold exterior, Kevin eventually softens up to Kimi and manages to surprise and convince Kimi of his apparent change. Kevin, who secretly is hoping to get back together with her, is taking steps to cut down on how much attention he pays to video games instead of his relationships. Later that night, Kevin shows interest in learning about if Chris's date with Kimi went well or not. After hearing that no more dates are being planned between the two of them, Kevin tells him that he would like to try to spend more time with her again but never finds the time to do so since she's always so busy with the Troublemakers. They later share a passionate kiss at Prom, after Kimi finds Logan, who she attended Prom with, kissing Nicole in a corner. When asked if this is the start of something, Kevin denies, acknowledging that he thinks it is the end. Kevin is put into the Troublemakers group as punishment for punching Logan. Relationships Romantic Interests Kimi Chen Kimi is Kevin's ex-girlfriend as of Homecoming Kiss. Meeting in the first novel, Kevin and Kimi were friends before entering into a romantic relationship despite the underlying attraction that was shared between them. Kevin initially is met with disapproval from Kimi as he is already an established nerd within the school when she decides her seating plan with Emily. Their first piece of interaction includes Kevin inviting them to eat lunch with him but does not let it bother him when she rejects the offer. Despite her want to be popular and refrain from being seen with people who are not, Kevin only offers her compliments and kindness when she is targeted by the mean girls in school. Kevin, as a way of showing his sympathy for her when his friend emails the school her 'pro/con' sheet of the guys, hacks into all of the hate groups online and changes them into fanclubs. This, as well as them going to Homecoming together, builds a foundation for a friendship. Flirtation between the two begins in seasons 5 and 6 where Kimi's attempts at flirting are met with mixed responses. Kevin sends mixed messages, going back and forth between treating her as a friend and treating her as something more. His naivity is the downfall of their relationship when he forgets all about planning an extravegent proposal for Homecoming despite her constant reminders and hints. Kimi splits up with him in Homecoming Kiss when he asks if they're going to Homecoming together and she realizes she's had misplaced expectations of him and their relationship. After getting over his initial hurt from the breakup, Kevin begins taking steps towards changing himself for the better for her. By cutting back on how much time he spends playing video games, as this distraction was the cause of their split, Kevin hopes that he will one day be able to convince Kimi to take him back. During Prom, Kimi attends with Logan, who is conspicuously bored and left Kimi. Kevin and Kimi dance in the meantime, in which Kevin tells her that he regrets not being better for her while they were dating. Later on, Logan is found kissing Nicole in a corner. Kimi is hurt to see this and Kevin punches him in her defense. Kimi and Kevin share a passionate kiss, as Kimi questions if this is the start of something. However, Kevin denies this, only stating that he thinks it is the end. Due to his fight with Logan, Kevin becomes apart of the Troublemakers group. This only makes him happy, however, as he sees this as an opportunity to see Kimi more often. Appearance Kevin has shiny, black, chin-length hair. He wears black moon-framed glasses. He has a pair white headphones resting on his shoulder and wears an orange shirt (and a green shirt as seen in Exposed). He is described as a thin, handsome guy who looks like Liam Hemsworth by Kimi. Trivia *In Football Star, Kevin's look can be selected in place of John Johnson's default appearance. Category:Nerds Category:Male Category:Characters Category:In A Relationship Category:Supporting Characters